Tales of a Common Room
by fanfictionsissy
Summary: If walls could talk, what would they say? What stories would they have to tell? The Gryffindor Common Room has seen many things. This fanfiction is full of scenes I wrote that have nothing in common, but that they take place in the Common Room. ONGOING
1. Chapter 1

Tales of a Common Room

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else. Oh, and if you like any of these scenes, and would like to add it to a fic, or would like to make it into a fic, feel free to. Only, if you do, please tell me so, and give me the credit for the scene, all right?

Introduction:

WHAT I HAVE TO OFFER

Ah, the times I have lived through have been many, and the people interesting.

I have seen lovers settled cozily in the corner of a soft, comfy red couch; I have seen rivals dodge curses while firing off ones of their own; I have also seen friends turn enemies, enemies turn lovers, and have heard some interesting conversations.

Whether you have experienced a break up and need somewhere to comfort you, or you have just experienced the time of your life and wish for a place to wonder at your luck, I will be here for you; warm, cozy, friendly, and yours. 

What I have to offer; what I give you now; are my memories as the Gryffindor Common Room.


	2. Green Rabbit

GREEN RABBIT

"Sirius Black, I HATE you! I hate everything about you! You are the bane of my existence!" Lily Evan shouted loudly behind her while rushing down the stairs of the Common Room, startling some second yours huddling around a chess board.

"Lily, what is it?" a calm James Potter, boyfriend of Lily's and best friend of Sirius'. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh really?" fumed Lily, "Then what do you call THIS?" She held up a ragged looking stuffed rabbit.

"He killed a rabbit? ..."

"NO!" Lily shouted, causing James to jump, "You see, this rabbit's name is Splendor, and he has been my special, white, rabbit friend since I was three years old! Now look at him James, LOOK AT HIM!"

James grimaced and studied the greasy animal, but could find nothing wrong with it.

"HE'S GREEN!" Lily exploded. "HE WAS WHITE, AND NOW HE'S GREEN!"

"How can you blame this on Sirius?" as James, not having heard of this simple, but easy plan that would make his girlfriend go mad.

"HIS NAME IS ON SPLENDOR'S EAR!"

Lily burst into tears. James pulled her into his embrace, and inconspicuously charmed the filthy rabbit white again while Lily's head was buried in his chest.

"And she's supposed to me smart," James muttered, smiling.


	3. They Don't Have Cheese

THEY DON'T HAVE CHEESE

"Cheese, it's called cheese Fred!"

George Weasley stormed into the Common Room, followed closely by his twin brother Fred, munching on a fistful of dry crackers.

"Well why don't they have any?" Fred asked curiously.

"Why don't they have any? They're complete vegetarians! They don't EAT cheese!"

"Well I still want some, and the fact that they don't have any really disturbs me." Fred grumbled.

"What are you two talking about?" Lee walked into the Common Room, having to haul his 11 year old body over the portrait frame.

"Cheese" said Fred and George together.

"Okay..." Lee thought for a moment before saying, "Fred's still surprised that they don't have any?"

"Hey, don't act like I'm not right here," Fred protested, "I'm just saying that if they want to get anywhere in life, they have to have cheese; and give me some.

"Because they go really well with crackers." George interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Stop being so obsessed!" He started walking up the stairs. "Oh, and you can forget about prying into my stash."

As George disappeared, Lee asked curiously, "Who are they?"

"I have no idea. He just likes to talk about them..." Fred shrugged.


	4. Comfortable Gaze

COMFORTABLE GAZE

I awoke to the sound of creaking stairs. Confused as to where I was, I looked around and noticed the fireplace crackling. Ahh, so i was in the Common Room. I drew my attention back to the creaking stairs.

"Shut up Wormtail, someone will hear you!"

"Yeah sure, like someone is going to be down here at 2:00 in the middle of the night..."

"Hey, Evans has been known to creep around here at night..."

"Her name is Lily! Lily."

There was no doubt about it. The Marauders were on the prowl. Again; may I point out.  
I chanced a peek over the back of the couch, and saw the felons James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, on their hands and knees, crawling down the steps. 

Why they weren't using James' invisibility cloak tonight puzzled me, but not as much as why they were crawling. Maybe to make less noise? Nevertheless, they were headed right past me, so I had to make a quick decision. Should I bust them for being out of bed at this time of night?

Bloody hell, I just lay right back down and closed my eyes most of the way, pretending I was asleep. I heard a

"Ahhh! Evans! We were just... ahhh,"

"Shut up Pete, she's asleep."

"Oh yeah... heh heh."

I heard them shuffle past me to the portrait hole; but felt someone lingering by. I opened my eyes a smidge, and saw James sill standing by the edge of the couch, looking at me.

I loved the feel of his gaze. In fact, I was so comfortable with it, it lulled me back to sleep.


	5. Dancing Queen

DANCING QUEEN

"Party in the Common Room!"  
Molly stood in the center of the room and hollered at the top of her lungs.

Doors opened all over, and kids began to flock to the Common Room, spying the table of sweets, the bowl of punch, and hearing the sweet tunes cranking out of the wireless.

"Molly, you sure do know how to throw a party!" A boy names Neal yelled over the blasting music; "You wanna dance?"

Molly accepted Neal's offer, and started to dance. My oh my could she dance.

Some kids dragged a table into the center of the room, and with little persuasion, Molly climbed on. The Gryffindor students made a circle around the table, and cheered Molly on.

After a couple of songs, Molly started to get bored of dancing by herself, and challenged any boy to climb onto the table and dance with her, to see if some guy could dance better than she.

Neal took up the offer first, but his dancing was met with boos from the whole crowd. A couple other boys tried to dance with Molly, but none could measure up.

"Men are wimps!" Molly called out, shaking her arse rapidly.

Another boy then jumped onto the table, and started flailing his limbs around so violently, that Molly couldn't help but stop and stare.

"You make people stare at your dancing more than I do. You win!" Molly laughed. "What's your name?"

"Arthur."


	6. Brooding About Krum

BROODING ABOUT KRUM

I'm sitting here in a red and gold chair, brooding and staring into the fire. What am I thinking? THIS: WHY did he have to like her of all people?

Just when we were really getting along, well, maybe not; but maybe I would have told her how I felt… Well, maybe not.

But blimey, Victor Krum like my girl? Well okay, so she's not really my girl, but how would he know that? It's not his place to just tramp into someone else's school and take the heart of any girl he likes. No, Hermione doesn't love him; she can't! And if she did, which she doesn't, it would only be because he's rich and famous. Rich… I wish I could get rich. She'd like me then

Oh, she's coming in; come on Ron, look like you're dong something important… Well would you look at that; she walked right past me without even looking! She has a weird expression on her face. Is something wrong? Did someone jinx her? I'll ask.

"Oi Hermione, did someone jinx you?"

She's looking at me rather coldly and says something to the effect of "I love you Ron; and I completely despise that Krum fellow." Well, actually she said "None of your business, boy;" but I can read between the lines. British English also has an unspoken language that comes along with the spoken one you know.

Now what was I thinking about again? Oh, Krum… Bugger.


	7. Sirius Christmas

SIRIUS CHRISTMAS

"Christmas time has come at last!" Sirius sung at the top of his lungs, bounding into the Common Room.

About half of Gryffindor's population was sleeping in the room, having passed out from the night before.

James lifted his head off his couch pillow only to throw it swiftly at his best friend.

"Shut it Sirius, Christmas was yesterday."

"Oh ho!" Sirius said knowingly, "But the day AFTER Christmas is Sirius Christmas! And since Sirius is me, I get a whole Christmas to myself; so I have the right to do anything Christmas I want. ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS- ouch!"

Anther pillow had been thrown at Sirius. There were then choruses of "Shut up Sirius!" and "I knew you didn't drink anything last night for a reason."

"Have a happy Sirius Christmas," Sirius sang to himself as he helped himself to the snacks left over from the party the night before.

"Somebody do something," a 4th year mumbled.

At that moment, Peter slid down the banister. "Happy Peter Christmas everyone!"

Sirius turned and glared at Peter.

"Stupefy!" He said, pointing his wand at Peter; "It's Sirius Christmas, not Peter Christmas, that's just stupid…" Sirius stopped talking as all the students started to rise and point their wands at him.

"It's not any Christmas." James growled.

The Gryffindors were all united in their quest, and as a body they all yelled

"STUPEFY!"


	8. Professor Evans

PROFESSOR EVANS

Lily was infuriated with James.

"You think you own the word! You think everything revolves around you! You think you are a god, but you're NOT!"

Lily growled as James just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You might want to check with your roommates about it before coming to that conclusion."

Lily eyes the staircase, where she saw her four roommates leaning on the banister, gazing dreamily at James.

"Or perhaps," James continued, "You'd like to find out just how god-like I can be… for yourself."

Lily's eyes opened wide at the appalling suggestion, and she blushed red at the thought.

"I think not." She hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard what James had said.

"Then why are you still here talking to me?" James asked, with an annoying grin on his face.

"Because I am here to teach you something, and I refuse to leave until you learn it, not matter how vulgar you are!" Lily shouted angrily.

"I had no idea I was in class," James countered, "Please Professor Evans, teach me something."

Lily again blushed red, thinking of what that could mean.

"You are a prat." Lily stated, determined to get it through his think skull, "No body likes you." She glanced up at her roommates, now drooling slightly. "Well, at least no one should."

James got up from the couch.

"Well, great lesson, know-it-all. Now are you ready to join me in bed or what?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears of hatred.

"I hate, despise, and loathe you James Potter," she whispered, and then walked out.


	9. Alone Time

ALONE TIME

Harry was sitting in an armchair, slouched over his Transfiguration homework.

"How long can an object be transfigured for before it turns back…" Harry pondered to himself, twirling his quill around in his fingers.

He as just about to write his answer, when a pair of hands took his schoolbook and papers off of his lap and placed them on the floor.

Ginny, with her pjs on underneath her bathrobe, sat on Harry's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel like we never get enough time together." Ginny sighed.

Harry smiled serenely, and put his arms around his girlfriend.

"I know what you mean."

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Let's never break up, okay?"

Harry chuckled. "Because you get the feeling that the way I'm holding you is a sign of me wanting to separate from you."

Ginny laughed and softly bit Harry's neck.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

Harry took Ginny's face in his hands, and gently kissed her.

"That's not something I'm thinking about right now."

Ginny turned around on Harry's lap so that she was kneeling on the armchair, legs on the outside of his, and so she was facing him.

"I think it's about time we spent a little more time together, don't you?"

She leaned forward and kissed Harry hungrily; Harry didn't back down in the least.

"Hey Harry, did you-" Ron bounded down the stairs. "EWW! Never mind! Back away slowly… Deep breaths…"


	10. Quills

Okay guys, I KNOW you're reading this, so why not give me a tiny review saying "I liked it, it was funny" or "I hated it was this is the reason why…" I mean, I have 400 hits for this story, and only 7 reviews. (Thanks to you who have reviewed.)

QUILLS

It was Harry's first night at Hogwarts, and he just couldn't sleep. Not for lack of being tired, for sleep had almost claimed him; nor because of excitement, it was far too late to be thinking of such things. No, Harry was up because he had a problem.

"Why do we have to use quills!" Harry muttered to himself.

Having been raised by Muggles, Harry had no clue as to how to write with a quill. He had out everything he thought he needed out in front of him, and was wondering what to do next.

He tried to dip his quill in the inkpot, but went too deep and soaked the whole bottom half. Grimacing, Harry cleaned off the quill and tried again. And again. Finally he figured out just to get the tip wet, but then came the trouble of actually writing with it. He placed the quill to the paper and tried scribbling, but nothing showed on the parchment. He tried turning the quill around and writing with the other side, and a wee bit of writing showed.

Harry whooped for joy, but quickly covered his mouth, remembering that it was late and most kids were sleeping. Anyway, he didn't want to let everyone know that he didn't know how to write with a quill; he'd be stared at even more than he was now, and that would not be a good thing.

Harry sighed and put his quill back to the parchment. Nothing showed. Harry growled and dunked it in the inkpot, soaking the bottom half.


	11. Jealousy

JEALOUSY

"Wow." Ginny muttered breathlessly. "Didn't see that coming."

"Be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, lips just far enough away from Ginny's to talk.

Ginny grabbed Harry's head from behind and leaned in again, greedily taking in all she could of the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Chuckled Harry.

"Yes!" Ginny grinned and took hold of Harry's hand, leading him into a corner of the room.

Meanwhile, Dean was chatting with Seamus.

"So I reached for the quaffle, and then- What the…"

They witnessed Harry and Ginny's kiss.

"Ginny is so over you, mate." Seamus commented.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled.

Dean was infuriated! How could that bimbo dump him for some stupid reason, like trying to help her through the portrait hole, but then run off to Harry Potter, king of bad temper!

As the party died down and kids were starting to wander up to their separate rooms, Dean hung around, hoping to get a chance to talk to Ginny. He finally saw Ginny and Harry get up from their corner, and before Harry went up to his room, he kissed Ginny goodnight.

Jealousy raged inside of Dean, and he asked to talk to Ginny, who was still staring dreamily up the boy's staircase.

"I don't want you to go out with him." Dean blurted out.

Ginny's head snapped around to look at him.

"And I'm still supposed to do everything you want?"

"It's just that…"

"Don't say anything," Ginny snapped, "You'll just embarrass yourself."


	12. Trickery

TRICKERY

Sirius plopped himself down next to James on the big red couch located in the Common Room.

He saw James gazing lovingly in the direction that Lily sitting, chatting with her friends.

"You're bloody selfish, you know that James? Even though you don't have the courage to ask her out yourself, I'd bet you'd freak if anyone else asked her out. What if one of the Marauders liked her? You know what? I think I like her!"

Sirius stood up and started walking Lily's direction.

"Don't you dare." James growled.

Sirius didn't look back. He walked right up to Lily and announced "I need to talk to Lily alone please."

Lily's friends scampered off, one of them giving Lily a wink.

"Lily!" Sirius said loudly, "There's something very important I think we need to discus!"

Sirius lowered his voice, and James strained his ears to try and catch what they were saying. His face grew red as he heard snippets of their conversation.

"I've been thinking-"  
"-go out with me?"  
"Liked-"  
"-Long time-"

James almost fell off the couch when he say Lily squeal.  
"Yes! Yes yes yes!"

Not being able to stand it any longer, James stood up and walked over to Sirius and Lily.

"Lily, you can't go out with him! He's a slob and a crush thief, and… and- I'm the one who likes you! You're beautiful and smart, and-"

"Whoever said I wanted to go out with Lily?" Sirius grinned, "I asked her if her friend Margie would go out with me."

James blushed.

"Oh James!" Lily cried. She stood up and kissed him. "I will go out with you!"


	13. Brooding About Ron

BROODING ABOUT RON

What a complete… bum!

Out of no where, just out of the blue, he started acting coldly towards me, and then ran off with… Lavender! Lavender of all people! As if she's not the most self-absorbed, nosy, busybody there is!

No, he doesn't understand that I have to go to sleep every night to Lavender gossiping to Parvati, and telling all the details of just _how_ Ron kisses and where he puts his hands. I wish I had my own room.

Doesn't that boy have a brain? You'd think at least after the Yule Ball in our 4th year, when I told him quite plainly that I fancied him… Well, I told him to ask me to the next ball first, and to anyone besides Ron, that would mean 'ask me out now you fool!' Sigh But then again, that's one of the reasons I like him. He's completely oblivious to things that are right in front of him. If I weren't his friend to point things out for him he'd be totally lost.

If only I could tell him this one obvious thing… But no. Not only does he have Lavender right now, queen of hair and nails with no brain, but I don't believe in the girl officially asking a boy out. I have however, dropped hint after hint, and still he is just as stupid as a board! And just to spite me for I have no idea what, he offs and snogs Lavender! Something is definitely wrong here.

I think I'll send some more birds at him. Aww man, here comes Harry to stop me.


	14. Snafflepaugs

Review guys! Review! Please?

SNAFFLEPAUGS

"You're so odd."

Yes, Albus Dumbledore, 6th year Gryffindor, had been rejected by a female yet again.

"Just forget it Albus," said Robert, Albus' nest friend, slumping down on the couch. "You're just too odd for any girl."

"I am not odd," Albus defended himself, "I'm just different, that's all."

"Whatever you say."

"Oh my goodness!" Albus whispered to Robert, "Maureen Lovegood is on her way over here!"

"Oh dear lord," said Robert, getting up, "If she's coming over here, I'm outta here!"

Albus scooted over on the couch to allow space for Maureen to sit down if she wished to.

"Albus!" Maureen said excitedly, sitting down, "Did you hear about how the ministry is planning to exterminate all of the snafflepaugs?"

"Hmm…" Albus stared dreamily at Maureen.

"Well the snafflepaugs are just these charming little creatures that live in forests and eat nothing but flower petals. The ministry thinks that there is going to be a lack of flowers, and so they're decided to make all the snafflepaugs go extinct! Isn't that just awful?"

"You know, I heard about that!" Albus exclaimed, "I think that the ministry should just go… drown themselves in water. Of course I wouldn't want flowers to go extinct either, because there wouldn't be any to give to pretty girls like you." He transfigured his pencil into a rose.

"Oh Albus!" Maureen blushed as she took the flower from him. "I think you're wonderful! Just like a… snafflepaug!"

"I love this girl," Thought Albus.


	15. Disgrace to the Race of Twin

Since you guys only review when I say something up here, I'll say it again. I really love reviews.  They make me want to write more.

DISGRACE TO THE RACE OF TWIN

"Well go on," prodded Fred, "Ask her! If you don't do it then I'll ask her for you."

"I'm getting to it!" George replied, "Right. I'll do it after dinner."

"You yellow chicken!" Fred laughed. "You'll do it now ad I mean now or I might do something drastic! Cough announce it to the whole school Cough"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just DO it!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going…" George stood up, but automatically sat back down. "I can't do it."

"Ahhh!" Fred yelled, clearly annoyed, "Since when has George Weasley, TWIN to Fred Weasley ever not been able to do something?"

"I don't know what it is!" George exclaimed, "My feet just won't support me!"

"Then shout it from here."

"I…I can't." George stuttered, "My voice won't work."

Fred shook his head in disappointment.

"You're a disgrace to the race of twin."

"Hey! Just because it takes me a bit to get up the courage to ask a girl to the Ball doesn't mean I'm an outcast! I mean look at Harry and Ron!"

The twins glanced over at Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace, and noticed everyone making a wide berth around them.

"Right; I'm on my way."

George stood up and walked straight over to where Hermione was sitting, just a little separate from the other boys.

"Hey Hermione. I just figured… You know how no one can really control me but you? …Well do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry George, but I was already asked."

"Crud." George cursed, "Righto… See you around!"


	16. Why Do I Love You

Reviews spread happiness to my soul.

Oh, BTW, I need suggestions! I'm running out of scenes to write. Tell me what you want with what characters and I'll see what I can do.

WHY DO I LOVE YOU

"Aug! I HATE you!" Lily screamed.

"I love you." Countered James.

"Oh really? You love me huh? Tell me, is that why you annoy the crap out of me? Is that why you do the exact OPPOSITE of what I say all the time? Is that why you pull pranks on me ALL THE TIME? Tell me James! Tell me why you 'love' me; I really want to know." Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

All eyes turned to look at James.

"Could we maybe… talk about this somewhere a bit more private?" James meekly asked, looking around at the scores of people loitering in the Common Room waiting to see what his response would be.

"No." said Lily matter-of-factly, "I think everyone should hear what you have to say. You always seem to want everyone to know every other detail of your life; now share this one."

"Why do I love you…" James started, running his hand through his hair, "I could say… that it's how your eyes shine with a sparkle I've only ever read about in books. I could… say that it's because your hair always seems perfect, even when messed up, and how it glitters when the sun shines on it just right. I could say that it's because I adore the way you huddle over your books as if they are saving your life; or because when you tell me off you whole being burns with a passion I've never seen before, never experienced before. But I think… I think what really made me fall in love with you, is how when you smile, you brighten up the room you're in, heck, you brighten up the whole castle, you brighten up my whole world! Lily, you have a love for life that makes even me jealous."

Tears started to leak from Lily's eyes.

"Then why are you always so mean to me?"

James blushed.

"I prank you to make you laugh. I do the opposite of what you say so I can see the passion in your eyes. And I annoy you… so you'll think of me all the time, like I do you."

Through her tears, Lily cracked a smile and launched herself at James.

"Oh James! I think… I might love you too!"

The Common Room exploded with applause as Lily and James shared their first kiss.


	17. Doomed For Failure

And now for some sad scenes. 

Reviews make me want to sing out more scenes!

DOOMED FOR FAILURE

"I had a great time last night at the ball, Ginny." Neville said.

Ginny smiled warily. "Oh, umm, I did too."

"So I was sort of wondering, if… wondering if…"

"Hmm?"

"… You wanted help on your Herbology homework, I heard you were having a bit of trouble with it."

"Oh," said Ginny, not wanting to let on that she was having trouble with anything. "Well that's very kind of you Neville; I'm actually doing alright with it, but I guess help would always be appreciated."

"Actually, that's not what I was going to ask." Neville was slowly turning a deep shade of red. "It's kind of hard for me to ask this, but… will… you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny sadly looked into Neville's eyes. She figured that something like this would happen sooner or later with her friend.

"Well Neville," Ginny started, "It kills me to say this, but-"

"Don't then." Muttered Neville, "Don't even say it then; I understand. You don't like me. I'm a boy who's doomed for failure, I'm a klutz, and I'm not very sociable. I get why you don't like me; I don't know why I thought that I even had a chance with you."

Ginny sighed.  
"It's not like that at all Neville! You're a wonderful boy, and a terrific friend! As for you not being very sociable, you always find time to hang out with me. You're a nice guy! I'm glad to have you as my friend."

Neville stood and hung his head, not having heard a word that Ginny said. He walked out of the room.  
"I guess I'm just not boyfriend material."


	18. Abuse

This is not a happy chapter. However it has come to my attention that happy scenes aren't the only things that take place in the Common Room.

ABUSE

"Moaning Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle!"

Young Myrtle was chased down the dorm stairs and into the Common Room. She dove for the couch and hid her face in the pillows, sobbing loudly.

"You'd think she _likes_ to cry." One girl said to another as they walked by.

Myrtle's cries grew louder as her tormentor who chased her down the stairs rushed into the room and blocked the portrait hole. The room was now empty but for Myrtle and this boy.

"Since you won't stop howling," the boy said, "We're going to play a little game. It's called 'How Loud Can Moaning Myrtle Howl"."

He dove at her with a couch pillow and smothered her face.  
Even though muffled, Myrtle's cries grew louder and somewhat panicked.

After about a minute, the boy got bored and removed the pillow.

Myrtle gasped for fresh air, but she didn't have long, because the boy had gotten hold of a pair of scissors and was advancing towards her again.

Myrtle screamed as the boy caught hold of her hair and cut it. He cut and cut and cut, while Myrtle just sat there and screamed.

"Hahaha!" the boy laughed exuberantly, "You're the stupidest person ever, Moaner!"

She got up and started running for her room, but the boy tackled her.  
"Not getting away that easy!"

Taking the scissors, the boy cut small slits behind Myrtle's ears.

"Now you're never going to tell anyone about this are you? Because you know that no one will believe you; or care."

Myrtle nodded.


	19. Best Friends Help

I don't support the Harry/Hermione ship, but I figured that this story should have plenty of variety, so yeah.

Reviews bring sunshine into my life.

BEST FRIENDS HELP

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Common Room doing homework, when Harry noticed Hermione lean back for a moment and clutch her stomach.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked, concerned.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked at Harry, a pained expression on her face and her hand still holding her belly. "Oh yes, I'm just fine…"

She suddenly got up and rushed out of the room.

Harry turned to Ron.

"She been like this all day and she still won't tell me what's wrong!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Good thing it's the weekend then, huh? She's not missing any school." Ron said offhandedly.

Harry shook his head at Ron's obvious uncaring-ness, and got up to go find Hermione.

He passed the bathroom just as Hermione stepped out.

She came out sobbing quietly, and tried to stop when she saw Harry watching her, but steady breaths just wouldn't come.

"Hey," Harry tried to say soothingly, "Tell me what's wrong." He pulled Hermione into his embrace. "It'll be fine whatever it is. I'll help you."

Hermione's tearful eyes met with Harry's.

"I know it's my fault…" she quickly looked down and continued crying while Harry just held her and stroked her hair.

Finally, words came haltingly.

"It's Ron. The other night we were just messing around, and… well one thing just led to another, and… oh Harry, now he doesn't even seem to care!"

Harry didn't' know if this was the right time to say it, but the words just fell out of his mouth.

"You know, if things ever don't work out with Ron…"

Harry lifted Hermione's chin to make her look up at him, and he placed his lips over hers.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, backing away, "I'm pregnant."


	20. Leaving You

LEAVING YOU

Ginny approached Harry cautiously.  
"Harry, I need to break it off with you."

"What!" Harry stood up in a flash. "But why? Since when?"

Ginny blushed. "Draco."

Harry reddened.  
"Draco Malfoy… What did he do to you? Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!" He started for the portrait hole, but Ginny held him back.

"I love him." She announced.

"You what!" Harry turned on a dime.

"I love Draco."

Harry searched Ginny's eyes to find out the truth, and after a second, burst into laughter.

"You got me for a second!" Harry chuckled. "You love Malfoy; no, even better, you're leaving ME because you love Malfoy. It's preposterous! Not quite convincing enough Gin. Not only are you both in different houses, but he's my rival. Now come sit down…"

"ARG!" Ginny was clearly frustrated. "Is it so hard to believe? Will no one understand that the Malfoy isn't all there is to Draco? He's just like nay of us, only he's been brought up wrong. Harry, I don't care if it's so hard for you to believe. I don't care that he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor! When it all comes down to it, no one cares what house you were in when you've grown up and left this place! No one cares, Harry! I love Draco Malfoy! I am IN love with Draco Malfoy! And do you know why, Harry Potter?"

Harry just paled, and he shrugged.

"Because he's everything you're not!" Ginny yelled. "The more I think of it, the more I despise everything about you, and adore just the opposite! So no matter what you do, no matter if you care or not, I'm leaving you for Draco.


	21. He Got There First

HE GOT THERE FIRST

When I saw her in his arms, I fell in love. Not with James (eww gross), but with his new girlfriend: Lily.

I was the stupidest bloke alive, and I knew it. Not only was I fantasizing about my best mate's girlfriend, but I had failed to notice her until she was already taken!

If only I had known that it would only take a cheesy little confession of the heart to win her over. If only I had seen her before as I saw her then.

She was beautiful, and she was out of reach. As I saw her run to James for the first time, I noticed the way her hair flowed behind her like the wind, and saw her eyes, big and bright, full of joy; I knew for the first time that she was the one for me. She was the _only_ one for me, and I would have no other.

Since that day, James has questioned me about why I have never had a girlfriend, and I always answer that I just haven't met the right girl yet. I lied. The only thing I have ever lied about to James, are things having to do with Lily.

As I sit here alone in the Common Room, tears threaten my eyes. 'Why', you ask? Because that is what I am and will always be; alone. My parents have disowned me, my life is crumbling apart, and now without knowing it my best mate has taken the one thing I will ever love, and has asked me to be the best man. To witness the joining of the woman I love to a man that is not me.

What can I say; he got there first.


	22. Home

I need suggestions, people! Suggestions and reviews!

HOME

I had seen her so many tunes before, so why was anything different this time? In all reality she was the same as always before. Her brown untamable hair splashed all over the back of the couch, her scrutinized eyes moving furiously across the sheet of parchment that was no doubt extra-credit homework… Or maybe it had nothing to do with school at all.

I found the mudblood attractive before, sure; but I had never seen her this way. She was alone, and she was independent. Maybe because the two others weren't hanging around her holding her back, or maybe because she was in her own Common Room, she was at home.

What was I, Draco Malfoy, doing in the Gryffindor Common room, you ask? Well I had followed one of the Creevy boys around earlier that day hoping that he would eventually lead me to their lair, and I was not disappointed. Not only did Creevy show me the entrance, but I even heard him shout out the password, stupid boy.

So I went back that night, hoping that everyone would be asleep so I could cause a little damage, but then I spotted Hermione Granger sprawled out on the couch, surrounded by books. That girl must be in with the library lady…

At any other time, in any other place, I would have no trouble just calling her some name and doing whatever I wanted to, but I felt that something was different here. The girl was in her home, and even mudbloods deserve a place of their own I guess.

The Gryffindor Common Room was saved because of one dumb, well, smart girl. I'm getting soft. Crap.


	23. Murder He Thought

MURDER HE THOUGHT

Murder.

I was supposed to be planning murder.

It's not that I really have anything against them; no, even if they treat me like crap, they do it without knowing and they even brought me into their circle of friends.

Why have I stayed with them if they treat me so badly? They are the kings of the school, loved and adored by everyone. I had to befriend them, for being accepted by them ensured by well-being. I as safe with them; although they _do_ do some pretty stupid and dangerous stuff while I'm with them…

But enough of that. A better opportunity has presented itself. I have been accepted into a new, better group that offers me more power. Being a part of this group though, is all based on one thing. Eventually I will have to murder at least one of the people I know call my friends… Murder.

"Hey Pete." Says James, sneaking up behind me, "What you down here for? Whatch'a thinking of?"

"Murder." I hissed. I couldn't help myself, it just slipped out!

James takes a step back while I try to think of a cover.

"Snape tried to murder me today!" I exclaim. Whew, one point on retaliation for Peter! "We have to get him back somehow."

"Well I'm out." Says James, "Sorry Wormtail, but I'm not supposed to do anything to or about him anymore."

The stupid wimp; his girlfriend Lily's got him whipped.

"Fine." I say, getting up, "I'll do it myself."  
Murder _you_ that is… Teach you to help your friends out when they need it…


	24. Animagi

ANIMAGI

I just wanna have a good time, alright? Gosh, I mean I'm glad they're still my friends, but this way that they're constantly tiptoeing around me is grinding on my last nerve. I think I'll tell them.

"I'm not going to die if we do something fun, guys!"

Well Sirius looks relieved. James still looks cautious, but Peter is just staring off into space; what is with that boy…

"Peter, are you alive?" Sirius barks, "Don't you have any response at all to what Remus just said?"

Heh, it looks like he's snapping out of it.

"Maybe we could become animagus to keep you company."

Oh hahahaha. Funny joke Peter; not.

"That's a real idea!"

Oh crap. James just said that. That's a sure sign that Sirius is going to agree.

"We totally could become animagi!"

Oh man; now they're all excited about it. No offence guys, but that's the stupidest idea I have ever heard.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but it's very difficult to become animagi. You have to make the potion first, which takes forever and it takes highly skilled wizards which, may I remind you, we are not. Then you have to register with the ministry which could take any amount of time."

Sirius is grinning. Uh oh.

"Who says we have to register?"

I shrug, giving in. "Do it then!"


	25. To Stop Her From Screaming

TO STOP HER FROM SCREAMING

"Oh I see how it is." Said Lavender, seeing Ron and Hermione coming down the boy's staircase. "I see…"

"It's not what it seems, Lavender," Hermione tried to explain.

"That's what they always say." Lavender choked. "I think I want to hear Ron say it."

"Umm… It's not what it seems?…" Ron repeated lamely.

That made Lavender go into a rage.  
"I knew it! I knew there was something going on with you two this whole time! It HAS been going on this whole time behind my back, hasn't it?"

"Well, no…" Ron's heart obviously wasn't into saving his current relationship.

"What do you mean 'well no'? Does that mean some yes? You actually have to think about whether something has been going on with her?"

"I think what he means to say-" Hermione started, but got cut off by Lavender's screams.

"You stay out of it! And you call yourself my roommate… more like a boyfriend stealer!"

"Now hold on there." Ron tried to get a word in.

"No! I won't hold on! I don't have to listen to the likes of you Ron Weasley!"

Tired of Lavender's screams, Ron did the one thing he could think of doing. He grabbed Hermione and dipped her.

"But, I thought… I didn't really think anything was going on!"

Lavender fainted, while Ron and Hermione had no plans of stopping.


	26. This One Time

Ahhh! I need suggestions bad! I only have one other scene written up for tomorrow, and then I'm out! I NEED you to tell me what you want next!

THIS ONE TIME

"Get out and have some fun, Minny."

Minerva glared at the boy trying to get her attention.

"For your information, I am having fun." She motioned to the book she was reading. "And besides, how can you even think about having any other kind of fun when we have another whole _half_ a school year to go, Jimmy!"

Jimmy groaned.  
"Oh come on; it's winter break! Christmas vacation! Time to be happy and cheerful and time to take a break from school! Come with me outside."

He tried to grab hold of Minerva's hands and pull her off the couch, but she reached up and slapped him.

Rubbing his cheek, Jimmy sat down next to Minerva.

"Man, you get so mad for no reason…"

"Oh I'm not mad." Minerva smiled, "But that doesn't mean you can take me away from my books."

"In that case," said Jimmy, scooting closer to Minerva, "I'll stay here with you and we'll have fun _here_." He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know I don't like people touching me Jim," Minerva protested.

"Why?" asked Jimmy, "Why are you so against anything fun; anything that doesn't including studying?"

"I'm not! I just like to…"

Jimmy placed his hand over hers and slowly made her close her book.

"Take a break." He whispered.

"Maybe just this once," Minerva mumbled, finally falling for Jimmy's charm, "This one time…"


	27. Percy's View

PERCY'S VEIW

People saw me as stuck-up. My fellow students thought I was stuck-up, my brothers thought I was stuck-up, heck, even my own mother thought I was stuck-up!

But really, all I wanted was for things to go how they are supposed to. What's wrong with a little order? No one's ever died from being too clean; maybe too dirty, but never too clean.

Ahhh, so just think how relieved I was when Penelope Clearwater (I had slipped her the password of our Common Room) came up to me one day and told me that she really liked the way I ran the place. Ahh Penny… Sunshine of my life. We took up conversation, and ended up in the closet. Of course I would never sink so low as to place myself and another being, especially one who I happened to fancy, in a closet; but you have to keep in mind that I had three very nosy brothers and one sister at Hogwarts with me.

Luck was not completely on my side that day however, for my sister just happened to open the closet, and thought that the closet Penny and I were in was the first year girl's bedroom. I think not!

I was flustered yes, but I think Penny was more disturbed than I. The way she calmly explained to Ginny that the first year's room was up the stairs… Yes, it was all to mask her terror at being caught in a closet with a man, by the man's sister. Sheer terror.

Seeing Penny's obvious distress, I ran after Ginny and bravely explained the situation to her.

"Umm… so Ginny, you're not going to… It would probably be best if… Can you not tell anyone about this? I mean, you know how it is, she's just a girl and…Umm…"

She grinned, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran off; bravely.


	28. Leave Nothing Hanging

(A.N. I'm back! Well, at least for this chapter.  I really hope you like it. Please drop a review!)

LEAVE NOTHING HANGING

"We've finally graduated." Ron muttered quietly.

The only on who heard him was his friend of seven years, busy-haired, bookworm Hermione. She would normally have replied to him, but as of that moment they were currently feuding and this time Hermione refused to be the one to give in first. Instead she turned her attention back to the party raving in the common room. She blinked a tear out of her eye as she thought about how this would be her last night there. After tonight she would never again be able to sit there in her favorite chair and read the books that were so close to her heart; she would ever again lei in her red and gold bed thinking about Ron and his infuriating, selfish, conceded, lovable, cute, amazing ways…

Hermione was startled out of her reverie by a shadow that enveloped her. She raised her head to see the figure of her thoughts standing in front of her,

"Mind if I sit down?" asked Ron shyly.

Hermione shrugged, not forgetting their feud.

Ron took a seat by her.

"Look," be began awkwardly, "I know I've not been the most sensitive bloke in the world. I don't really think before I say stuff. I mean… what I'm trying to say, is that… I'm sorry. You were right and I was wrong. When you said that I was just fighting to hide what I really felt…" Ron sighed. "It's all true."

Hermione gasped.

"I just don't want to leave Hogwarts with unfinished business," continued Ron, "I don't want to leave anything hanging, you know? Okay," he took a deep breath, "I like you Hermione. I've liked you forever and well, I know you've liked me, but each time you've said something, I second guessed it and told my mind that it wasn't true. Will you forgive me?"

Hermione's eyes were shining. "I never thought… I can't believe… yes! Yes I forgive you, you stupid prat!"

"Oh, and will you be my girlfriend?" asked a hopeful Ron.

Hermione grinned.


	29. Sirius Confessions

SIRIUS CONFESSIONS

"James, you know you're my bestest best friend in the whole entire world?" Sirius slurred.

"Yes." James watched as his friend stumbled into the empty Gryffindor Common Room. "You actually got into Professor Slughorn's stash…"

"I love you."

"I'm sure you do." James rolls his eyes, but he couldn't help but smirk at Sirius who was now starting to cry. "What now?"

"You're so good of a friend! I've never had a best friend like you before…"

"That's because I've always been your best friend."

"But… You've always done everything for me. You are always there when I need you. For Christmas I should get you something really good. You like snitches right? Maybe I'll get you one of those… or are they called bludgers?"

"I would rather you not get me a bludger for Christmas." James chuckled.

Sirius jumped on the couch, then sat down and put his hands in front of his face.

"Have you ever thought about painting your nails?"

"I think not."

"I want to paint my nails purple, to match Suzie's eyes… they're beautiful." Sirius sighed dreamily.

"I'm seriously wondering if she'd take that as a compliment…" James was finding it hard to keep from clutching his side and laughing all he could. "Maybe you should ask her first… Sirius?"

Sirius had fallen asleep with his mouth pushed up against the back of the couch, and his hands were folded delicately underneath his head.

"Firewiskey: 5 Galleons.

Getting Sirius to sneak into the Slug's office: 1 Sickle

Hearing the drunken confessions of your best friend: Priceless."


	30. All Too Soon

ALL TOO SOON

Lily curled up on the couch. She was the only Gryffindor to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday, and she was very, very lonely.

Her friends had invited her to come to their houses for the holiday, but Lily felt that she deserved to be alone this season.

The Evans parents had killed themselves just a month before, and Lily felt undeserving of her life while her loving mother and father were striped of theirs.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she stared at the knife she held in her hand. She could end it all right then with a little slash. It would only take the small motion of pulling the knife across her throat and she could end the pain and suffering, just like her parents.

Would they be proud of her; that she had the courage to do it herself and not be a coward and just keep living in the hell that surrounded her? If they had done it, maybe it meant that was what she was supposed to do as well.

With her hand shaking uncontrollably, Lily started to bring the knife up to her throat. From a fumble of her hand, the knife was dropped.

"Damn."

Lily swore as she bent down to pick the knife up off the floor. She was bringing it back up to her, when she heard someone trying to get into the Common Room.

"LILY!"

Lily looked up with a ray of hope;

"James?"

She slipped and fell onto the sharp knife, which deeply impaled her stomach and cut into her abdomen.

And so ended the life of Lily Evans, with James crouching over her holding her in his arms. She never lived long enough to become the loving wife and mother we knew her to be.

(AN: Since I very well can't leave you thinking on this note; I'll give you another chapter today too.)


	31. Expansion of Ego

EXPANSION OF EGO

"We're been best friends a long time, haven't we Lily?" James asked, his arm around Lily.

Lily nodded. "Ever since first year."

"Now we're in fifth…"

"Yeah."

"So Lily, we've always gotten along really well, so why don't we, you know, go out?"

Lily raised an eyebrow.  
"Because we're best friends, and I don't want to be your flavor of the week only to be tossed aside when you're through with me."

"Oh." Said James, withdrawing his arm, "But what if I wouldn't do that? What if I really like you and don't want to just mess around."

Lily was starting to get frustrated.

"James, I'm your best friend! I know how you are with girls! You say that with every single girl you date! You say they're special and that you are going to be serious in dating them, but where are they now? Where? In the girls bathrooms crying that you dumped them! All of them!"

James reddened at the thought of all his ex-girlfriends huddled together crying all because of him.  
Then, he thought about how it was he who had asked each one of those girls out, and they had all said yes. All of them… he must be some sort of god! Realization dawned on him, and his ego grew three times larger right then.

"Well they all went out with me, why shouldn't you?"

"Maybe because you're being a prat right now!" Lily stormed out of the room.

"Oh, it's on." James muttered to the silence, "It's on."


End file.
